


Kiss the Boy

by rufferto



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur makes me write these things, Cute boys kissing, Fluff, Glee Club - Freeform, Little Mermaid Songs, M/M, highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4906747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has waited for Morgana the last fifteen minutes of her Glee Club many times in the past but has a secret reason for doing so. He has a crush on Merlin Emrys.<br/>Morgana's apparently got a plan to get them together since Arthur is not doing anything about it. </p><p>DISCLAIMER: Disney owns the lyrics to all Little Mermaid Songs, yeah? BBC owns Merlin characters. </p><p>The boys are 18 in Senior year in this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss the Boy

Arthur was used to the singing since he came here all the time now. He didn't generally listen to the words but this time he could hardly miss it.

_There you see him, sitting there across the way._  
_He don't got a lot to say but there's something about him._  
_And you don't know why but you're dying to try_  
_You want to_  
_Kiss the boy_

Arthur felt a blush creeping up the back of his neck.   

_Yes you want him_  
_Look at him you know you do_  
_Possible he wants you too_  
_There is one way to ask him_  
_It don't take a word not a single word_  
_Go on and kiss the boy_

What in the heck? Arthur was sitting at the back of the auditorium while the Glee Club sang through some Disney songs. They had apparently decided to switch some of the words around and he didn't notice just now. He looked up for the other reason he was here. Merlin wasn't on stage this time. He was watching him from the other end of the auditorium while the rest of the Glee club were singing. He gave them a look but they continued. Merlin had stepped out for ten minutes and only just returned. Arthur knew, and would never admit he'd timed it. Their eyes locked and Arthur looked away quickly. 

_My oh My It looks like the boy too shy_  
_You gonna, miss the boy._

Merlin rolled his eyes at the stage and started moving towards Arthur which coincidentally was near the exit. Maybe he was just about to leave?

_Ain't that sad_  
_Its a shame, too bad_  
_You gonna miss the boy_

Arthur simply stared, his mouth ran dry with possibilities running around in his hopelessly besotted brain. He'd been in love with Merlin since freshmen year but Merlin didn't go for his type. Merlin hung out with people like Gwaine. He liked brunettes. Arthur knew, every one of Merlin's boyfriends and/or girlfriends had been brunette.

He noticed that the main singer was Lance and he had the most amazing baritone voice. It sent shivers down his spine. 

_Now's your moment_  
_Floating in the blue lagoon_  
_Boy you better do it soon_  
_No time will be better_

Okay they were being more than a little obvious now. Arthur had a reputation for being a little hard to get to know whereas Merlin was a bit more direct and everyone liked him. He was honestly really just waiting for Morgana to be done with practice before taking her home. Really and truly!

Merlin stopped at the row he was sitting in as they went through the last choruses of the song.

_He don't say a word_  
_And he won't say a word_  
_Until ya_  
_Kiss the boy..._

Arthur could feel the air around them become thick and heavy like it always did when he was near Merlin. He couldn't focus on anything other than the boy standing next to him. His heart was beating so rapidly he was sure everyone else in the room could hear it. Merlin bent down to pick something up off of the ground. He'd dropped a pencil. He stared, Merlin stared. He cleared his throat and handed the pencil back to Arthur.

Okay, to be perfectly honest, Arthur only continued to sit through Glee Club sessions for Morgana because he usually got to hear Merlin sing. He'd never admit it. Not ever.

To his horror... or joy he wasn't sure which... Merlin stepped closer into his personal space and set the pencil into his book bag. As he bent down he was close enough that Arthur could smell him. He sucked in his breath and whetted his lips. The back of Merlin's ear was close enough to touch. His fingers tingled. He couldn't think of a single thing to say.

Merlin straightened a little, his eyes held Arthur's.

The whole glee club held their collective breaths as the song ended.

“Sorry about them, they're a bunch of losers.” Merlin reached over and rested a hand on Arthur's shoulder. “I hope they didn't embarrass you.”

Say something! Anything... Arthur raged at his brain which couldn't direct any coherent thought other than:

_Oh My God, Merlin is touching me!_

Blood rushed completely to a different part of him.

Merlin raised an eyebrow when Arthur didn't speak. “So it's like that, huh? I really do have to kiss you to get you to say something?”

Arthur licked his lips and that was all the invitation Merlin needed. Arthur couldn't fathom what happened next. Merlin's cupped his chin and drew their faces close together to a chorus of excited whooping on stage. It wasn't a caste kiss either, Merlin forced his lips open and his tongue took command relentlessly. And... Arthur let him. He reached up to grasp Merlin's shoulder so that he had something to hold onto God... he felt a rush of elation everywhere from his toes to his fingertips.

"Not bad..." Merlin winked as he pulled his head away to gaze into Arthur's eyes. “I'll pick you up Friday at 7.”

“erm...” Arthur finally found his voice. “um.what?”

“The Princess speaks...” Merlin grinned.

“Not a Princess.” Arthur muttered.

“Date. You and me. Friday Night.” Merlin clarified as his lips quirked in amusement.

Arthur was already flushed deep red. “Y...you want a date?”

“Well I want a lot more than a date, but, baby steps.” Merlin winked. “So, what about it, Pendragon?”

Arthur glanced over at the stage. Morgana was giving him a thumbs up. Gwen gave her a high five and Lance and Elyan exchanged cash. Elyan looked smug, apparently he'd bet right. “Oh my god.” He wished he could sink into the floor. He was going to kill Morgana. No..hug her.. ugh. He looked back at Merlin. “I'm sorry, YOU want to date me?” He looked so stunned that Merlin sighed.

“Look if you'd rather not, they were just playing a silly prank. It's fine, really.” Merlin started to rise.  
  
“Wait!” No way. Arthur was stunned but not dumb. He caught Merlin's arm before he turned away. “Yes.” he nodded. “Yes, Friday. I'm free Friday.” he babbled. “For whatever...” Oh god that sounded so... “I mean.”

“Fantastic!” Merlin's mouth slipped into an easy grin as he patted Arthur's hand. “I have a feeling it's going to be an interesting night. See you Friday, Arthur.” He turned and sauntered out of the auditorium.

There was only one thing going through Arthur's head.

Oh My God I Have A Date With Merlin.

 _Mer_ lin.

 

Senior year was going to be fabulous!

 

***


End file.
